


To Join The Black Parade

by heydemonsitsmeyaboii



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, antisepticeye, i think it counts as crack, idk what this is, jacksepticeye - Freeform, probably all OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydemonsitsmeyaboii/pseuds/heydemonsitsmeyaboii
Summary: Anti’s creation as an ego, and his first interactions with the other Septic egos.





	To Join The Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something else entirely, and I wound up with this. I don’t know how or what happened.

Anti was probably the farthest thing from human that any one existing organism could get. A mysteriously demonic creature, with his roots sprouting curiously from an undetermined place in the Void. He wasn't all Void Dweller though, part of his existence was thanks to the one and only Sean Mcloughlin, aka: Jacksepticeye. 

Anti had been next to nothing at first, barely a whisper in the ear of a passerby. But then Sean came around with an idea in mind of creating an alternate version of himself for his YouTube channel. Something much darker and visceral. And from this idea of a backwards version of himself, Anti was born. A carbon copy, with less than reputable intentions, or so his character was supposed to go.

Regardless of what Anti looked like, he had a form now, a human looking form, and he could get away  
with a lot more now than he could before. It took awhile to get used to, walking and breathing and sleeping and eating. In the Void, he was simply used to just . . . existing. Floating around in an absence, a mere concept of something he couldn't fathom to explain.

Yes, the addition of a body certainly made Anti feel more . . . meaningful, for lack of a better word. The new form had its disadvantages, however. The body was an extension of Sean, and if he didn't take care of it correctly, then Sean could suffer from his ill responsibility.

Breathing came easily, as did walking and running. Eating took some time to get used to, as did expelling the waste caused by it. Anti enjoyed sleeping, he was drawn to being able to relax in this new form, a stark difference from just existing in the Void. 

He was ecstatic when Sean told him about the rest  
of his counterparts, "Egos" he called them. Bits of his morale, his personality, his very being, all spliced into different bodies to create more characters that would wow his audiences.

The first he came across was the magician who went by the name of Marvin, a sparky yet eccentric fellow with green and silver hair. He bore a cat mask and a cape that he had pranced up to Anti in, asking if he'd like to see a card trick.

The second was mute, and black and white like an old movie. He was adorned with a nice suit, a hat and a mustache. He smiled pleasantly and signed to Anti that he was called Jameson Jackson, or JJ for short.

The third one was a rather boisterous man in a baseball hat and a nerfgun in hand. He smiled a lot, but his eyes did not mirror the emotion, and something about those grey eyes made Anti's heart clench just a bit. The man introduced himself as Chase Brody, and twirled the nerfgun sound his finger to strike a silly pose.

The fourth one was a lad in a red onesie, who said to call him Jackieboyman. Said man then pulled Anti into him and asked if he wanted to go for a fly around town, to which Anti quickly denied.

The fifth and final ego was a doctor with a German accent. He smiled politely at Anti, and ushered him into his medical offices excitedly. He held out a hand and introduced himself as Doctor Henrik Von Schneeplestein.

"Have you met all the other egos yet?" Henrik asked as he took a seat in his swivel chair, and Anti took one on the examination table.

"Yes." Anti replied, watching his legs as they dangled off the edge of the table.

"And what do you think of them?" The doctor asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Anti paused, thoughtful for a moment. "We're all identical."

Henrik hummed and nodded. "Physically speaking yes, we are. But we are all quite different from each other, regardless of the fact that we all look like Sean."

Well, for the most part anyway, they had the same face and body. Marvin had silver and green shoulder length hair. JJ had black hair and a mustache with grey skin. Chase had yellow hair, carefully hidden under his signature hat.

Henrik was probably the closest resembling Sean of the egos. No colored hair or discolored skin. Brown hair, glasses, grey-blue eyes. If he stood next to Sean in regular clothing and didn't speak, you'd probably think they were twins.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor suddenly asked.

Anti frowned. "What?"

Henrik rolled his eyes and repeated himself louder. "How are you feeling?"

"Um," Anti hesitated looking down at his form. He felt . . . Neutral. "I'm not, like, in pain or anything."

"Mentally." Henrik specified.

"Mentally?"

"Yes, Mentally."

Anti stared at Henrik, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're getting at, exactly."

Henrik crossed his legs and picked up a clipboard with a doctor-y looking paper attached to it. "I know that this is very new for you, and it can be a lot to just suddenly . . . exist. We've all had moments where we considered our own morality. As Egos, and extensions of Sean, we border the line of real and unreal." The doctor explained, scribbling things down into the clipboard, and then looking up at Anti expectantly.

Anti felt distraught. 'We border the line of real and unreal'. That certainly was a lot to take in, now that Anti thought about it properly . . .

"That's concerning, however I feel fine, mentally, about this whole ordeal as of right now." Anti said, looking back over to Henrik.

The doctor was staring at him. Grey-blue eyes meeting green ones. Neither of them blinked. Anti wanted to pull away from the stare, fidgeting slightly under the intense gaze of the Doctor. Henrik broke their trance and scribbled more things on to his clipboard.

"Very well then, if you have no further questions or concerns, you are free to leave." Henrik said with a smile and the elegant wave of a hand. The doctor arose from his chair, whistling as he filed away the paper into a folder and shuffling it into a mix of other folders in a nearby cabinet.

Anti took that as his cue to leave and hopped off the examination table, listening to the quiet tap of his shoes against the clean white tiles as he made to exit. Anti heard the roll of Henrik's desk chair as he pulled it back to his desk and took a seat, shuffling papers as he sat down.

"Oh, and Anti?" Henrik called out to the retreating figure.

Anti paused and turned over his shoulder, eyes wide in wonder as he looked at Henrik.

"If you ever do anything to intentionally hurt the egos or Sean," he paused to take off his glasses and clean them with a small cloth before putting them back on. "Well, lets just say that I know how to make something look like an accident." He finished with a feral, toothy grin, something manic glinting in his eyes.

Anti pursed his lips, and then smiled, giving the doctor his own toothy grin in return.

"Of course, noted doctor." Anti said in glee before leaving the room.

He decided that, of all the egos, Henrik was his favorite.

-

"You want me to what?" Anti asked in confusion and surprise, arms folded over his chest as he eyed Sean like a crazy person.

Sean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I want you to glitch, and be static-y like a tv. You're kind of a demon, it should be pretty easy to do this." Anti's creator said matter of factly.

"But why?" 

Sean sighed and leaned forward in his seat on the couch, uncrossing his legs and leaning on to his elbows with his hands clasped in front of him.

"It's your character. You're supposed to be like a computer-virus-demon-thing." Sean said eloquently.

Anti blinked, unimpressed. ". . . Uh-huh."

"Cmon man, I'm just trying to develop your character." Sean said desperately.

Anti bit back a grin at his creators tone. "Right." He said, and unfolded his arms.

Anti closed his eyes and concentrated on his form, picturing computer glitches in his mind and frozen tv's and radio static. He felt himself shift, it was an odd sensation, like his whole body turned into a giant eyeball that blinked. Anti shivered a little, goosebumps rising on his skin as he concentrated on the static.

Eventually his whole body was humming like an electric current, and his form was quivering, bits of it flickering in and out of existence like a candle.

Anti opened his eyes, and was greeted by Sean's bright smile of pride.

"Ah man, that's fuckin' wicked." He said and stood up to take a closer look at his ego.

He walked around Anti, like he was something you'd see in a museum.

"What's your voice sound like?"

Anti licked his lips and opened his mouth, static fusing with his vocal chords like glue.

"Is this what you had in mind?" 

Oh man, that was something. It sounded like an old radio recording, his voice jumping around almost as much as his body. The pitch would become higher then lower, sometimes it would echo, sometimes it was cut off with a devious giggle or laugh that Anti couldn't remember producing.

Sean stared wide eyed at his creation. "That's good, that's really good. But, I wonder . . ." He trailed off, rubbing at his cheek and wandering into the kitchen.

Anti raised a brow and watched his creator leave. He heard Sean rustling through a drawer before a quiet 'A-ha!' was heard, and Sean appeared again with a grin on his face. And a knife in his hand. A rather large one at that.

Sean held the knife out to Anti. "Here."

Anti blinked rapidly, and stared at the weapon being offered to him. "Umm . . ." He said unsure, remembering Henrik's not so subtle warning.

"What . . ." Anti was just a little confused.

Sean rolled his eyes and took Anti by the hand, placing the knife in his open palm and then backing away to size up his "demonic" creation.

Anti stood awkwardly, with his arm still extended and his open hand holding the knife.

"Be more threatening." Sean commanded.

Anti tensed at the command and looked around. Was Henrik watching? God, he hoped not. This was kind of embarrassing, and he didn't want to die because his creator wanted him to be "demonic" and "threatening".

Anti tossed the knife and caught it by the handle, slowly pointing it at his creator.

"Could you be, like, scarier?"

"Scarier?" 

"Yeah, ya know . . ?" Sean trailed off.

Anti rolled his eyes and brought the blade of the knife up to his neck. "Uh, this won't hurt me or anything." He said, and then slowly dragged the blade across his neck. An ugly gaping wound appeared, blood pouring out of it like an overflowing bathtub.

When Anti was satisfied, he pointed the knife at Sean again and grinned, making his eyes flicker to black.

"How's this?"

Sean was staring wide eyed in horror and amazement at Anti. One hand covering his mouth as he pressed himself into the wall. He pulled his hand away and grinned in a fashion similarly to Anti.

"Dude, that's fuckin' sick!" 

Anti felt relief wash over him.

"Wait. Follow me . . ." Sean grabbed Anti by the hand that wasn't holding a knife and drug him upstairs to his room.

Sean pilfered his closet thumbing through shirt after shirt until he pulled out a solid black short sleeve shirt to toss at Anti. "Put this on." He said, and turned back to his closet to find a pair of black skinny jeans. When he did find them, he tossed them over his shoulder, and Anti caught them in one hand.

"Didn't know you were a fan of dress up." Anti said sarcastically as he slid the pants over his legs, buttoning the fly and tightening the belt.

Sean shrugged and grabbed his combat boots placing, them next to Anti. "It's a sometimes only food."

Anti finished tying the combat boots and stood up, shuffling to get used to the clunky shoes. If anything Sean looked rather satisfied and proud of himself. So much so that he brought Anti back down to the first floor and called the other egos down to show him off.

The other egos looked rather surprised and impressed with Anti's makeover.

Chase took one look at Anti and giggled, covering his mouth and failing to suppress it. His shoulders shook and he turned away.

Anti frowned. "Got something you wanna say, Chase?"

Chase huffed over a laugh. "Can-can you sing 'Welcome to the Black Parade' for me?" He burst into a fit of giggles, Marvin and Jackie joining him.

Anti glared at the both of them, and Schneeplestein hit them in the back of the head, tutting at them in German. He faced Anti again, eying him up and down.

"You look good Anti." The doctor said.

Anti grinned and glitched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Definitely not my best work, but any feedback is welcomed. Also, GIVE ME IDEAS FOR STORIES, I WILL TRY ANYTHING AT LEAST ONCE, SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS, OR HIT ME UP  
> @couldntthinkofsomethingtoputhere ON TUMBLR!


End file.
